universalstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
2003
Theatrical releases Feature films *January 31 - Biker Boyz (DreamWorks Pictures) and The Guru *February 7 - Deliver Us from Eva (Focus Features) *February 21 - The Life of David Gale and Old School (DreamWorks Pictures) *March 28 - Head of State (DreamWorks Pictures) *April 4 - The Guys (Focus Features) *May 9 - The Shape of Things] (Focus Features) *May 23 - Bruce Almighty *June 6 - 2 Fast 2 Furious *June 20 - Hulk *July 2 - Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas and Swimming Pool (Focus Features) *July 18 - Johnny English *July 25 - Seabiscuit *August 1 - American Wedding *September 12 - Lost in Translation (Focus Features) *September 19 - Anything Else (DreamWorks Pictures) *September 26 - The Rundown *October 10 - Intolerable Cruelty *October 17 - Sylvia (Focus Features) *November 7 - Love Actually *November 14 - Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (International Distribution) *November 21 - The Cat in the Hat and 21 Grams (Focus Features) *December 5 - Honey *December 19 - The House of Sand and Fog (DreamWorks Pictures) *December 25 - Peter Pan and Paycheck (DreamWorks Pictures International Distribution) Shorts Television Video games Home video releases DVD & VHS releases *January 14 ** About a Boy ** Blue Crush ** Undercover Brother *January 21 - The Bourne Identity *February 25 ** Road to Perdition (DreamWorks Home Entertainment) ** The Tuxedo (DreamWorks Home Entertainment) *March 4 - The Ring (DreamWorks Home Entertainment) *March 18 ** 8 Mile ** Empire *April 1 ** The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (DVD Release) ** The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (DVD Release) ** The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock ''(DVD Release) ** ''Red Dragon *May 6 ** Catch Me If You Can (DreamWorks Home Entertainment) ** The Emperor's Club *May 27 - The Pianist *June 3 - The Guru *June 10 ** Biker Boyz (DreamWorks Home Entertainment) ** Old School (DreamWorks Home Entertainment) *June 17 - Deliver Us from Eva *June 24 - Antz: Special Edition (DreamWorks Home Entertainment) *July 22 - The Life of David Gale *August 12 - Head of State (DreamWorks Home Entertainment) *September 2 ** The Ghost and Mr. Chicken ** The Reluctant Astronaut *September 23 ** Babe ** Casper *September 30 - 2 Fast 2 Furious *October 28 ** Hulk ** Millennium Actress (DreamWorks Home Entertainment) *November 18 - Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *November 25 - Bruce Almighty *December 2 - The Land Before Time (Anniversary Edition) *December 16 - Seabiscuit *December 23 - Anything Else Direct-to-video releases *July 22 - The Hitcher II: I've Been Waiting *August 19 - Back to School with Franklin *September 30 - Timecop 2: The Berlin Decision *October 28 - Long Time Dead *December 2 - The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration *December 2 - Beethoven's 5th Character debuts *July 2 - Sinbad, Lady Marina, Eris, Prince Proteus, Kale, Rat *November 21 - The Cat in the Hat, Conrad Walden, Sally Walden, Joan Walden, Larry Quinn *December 2 - Shorty, Bron, Pat, Sue Category:Timeline Category:2003 Category:Years